


Heaven

by KidcalledAiden



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Bit angsty but not really, But blink once and you'll miss it, But it's nothing exciplit, But it's rlly soft, Debt, Fluff, It's sweet, It's very romantic for the most part, Lime, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mostly Fluff, My aromantic brain is triggered but I chose to ignore it, Really inexiplit, Songfic, Weed, but not really, mention of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidcalledAiden/pseuds/KidcalledAiden
Summary: They were in a weird place. Xisuma in highschool last year, Biffa already working at some crappy electronic shop and trying to supply them, and they almost had to fight the days to survive but they were happy and content together.But living together in a worn down flat at the edge of the city has its own beauty that you can't find anywhere else. The way the sun comes up in the grayish fog after you wake up at 5, the calmness of the cars passing by the window at night, the peace and quiet of the half-empty house, you know which neighbor leaves or comes just by hearing their footsteps or how the doors creek.It was heaven in it's own weird way.
Relationships: Biffa/Xisuma, Biffa/Xisumavoid (Video Blogging RPF), Xisuma/Biffa
Kudos: 5





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfiction from Heaven by Andy Black  
> https://youtu.be/woYzlIG4at4

_ Thought I was chasing my dreams in this heartbreak town _

He smiles painfully as he walks home. His shoes are worn out, gray and dirty, he can see his socks through the hole on the front as he stares at his feet while moving his legs on the road. The asphalt is black and dirty, it's making dust fly up as he steps on it, but it doesn't reach up far enough to breathe it in.

His shirt is wrinkled, holes on his jeans, backpack barely held together by strained streams. School sucked. There were people there who didn't like him, and they made sure he knew this every day.

He always tells himself that they are the asses and he has no fault in that, but it's hard sometimes. 

_ Passing through the streets 'til the sun went down _

The sun hasn't disappeared yet under the horizon, but was barely visible from behind the tall buildings and skyscrapers around him, casting a grey shadow over the streets of the town, colors are barely visible anymore, everything is a grey shadowy maze. He turns around another corner instinctively, he could find his way home even if he was blind. It's getting cold, and he shivers in the cold breeze washing through the roads. 

_ I was lost and found _

He finally arrived at the door of the house, quickly typing in the pin to unlock the door to the hall and the stairway, stepping in and strolling up the stairs. It was dark and quiet, the only things he could hear was the faint and blunt noise of the cars passing by outside and the loud echo of his steps on the dusty cement stairs. He got up to the 3rd story, pulling his bag onto the front panting heavily, zipping it open to grab his keys. He opened the door with a semi-loud creek and walked in closing it after himself. He threw his backpack onto the wooden floor, shrugging off his shoes and kicking them aside as well.

"Biffa you're home?" he calls out, walking to the kitchen to get some food. He lets out a surprised yelp when he was suddenly pushed up against the wall with the earlier mentioned man's face dangerously close to his, a coy smile plastered all over his face. "Is this ok?" he whispers, X can feel his breath on his lips.

_ When you kissed me _

"Yes-" he pants, out of breath. Their lips meet in a hurry, breaths mingled together as they kiss. X pants and shudders as Biffa deepens the kiss, tongue exploring his mouth wanting to feel every bit of him. X's hands latch onto Biffa's shirt, not pulling in but not pushing away either. Biffa pulls a hand through his hair, wiping the strands out from his face.

They pull away for air, Xisuma looks like he just ran a marathon, panting heavily and his hair untidy and extremely adorable in Biffa's opinion.

_ We would stare at the lights on Canyon Street _

Biffa pushed himself up from the wall, stepping back so X could pull himself together. X shoots a playful scoff at Biffa, before walking to the kitchen to get food, this time without a surprise attack. He looks inside the fridge, it's almost empty except a few items. He grabs four eggs (onions would be nice) and breaks them into a bowl he got from a cabinet, mixing them together, with a little salt. He grabs a pan, places it on the stove and pours the egg mix in it. 

He watches the eggs cook, stirring it a few times. It smells nice. It gets ready soon, he turns the stove off, grabbing two plates and serving it.

He turns around, to find Biffa staring at him from the back of the crammy kitchen. "Here" he smiles, giving him the plate and pointing at a drawer "Get forks" he orders, bringing his food to the table at the corner. He sits down, waiting for Biffa to arrive staring outside the window, zoned out. The man comes, throwing a fork in front of him and they get to the food.

It tastes simple and plain, but they don't complain. They're happy that they can afford food.

They eat in comfortable silence, staring outside the window and watching the cars pass.

_ Without friends, without hope, just our luck and our dreams _

They were in a weird place. Xisuma in highschool last year, Biffa already working at some crappy electronic shop and trying to supply them, and they almost had to fight the days to survive but they were happy and content together.

They didn't have friends, they didn't make an effort to have so having to work hard each day to be able to have a normal life.

But living together in a worn down flat at the edge of the city has its own beauty that you can't find anywhere else. The way the sun comes up in the grayish fog after you wake up at 5, the calmness of the cars passing by the window at night, the peace and quiet of the half-empty house, you know which neighbor leaves or comes just by hearing their footsteps or how the doors creek.

School on the other hand was hard for X, and work was hard for Biffa, but there was something exciting in being able to live on your own without depending on yourfamiliy.. 

_ I was lost and found _

X doesn't remember the first time they met, they've grown up together since childhood. Biffa was two years older than him, and Xisuma always looked up at the older boy, following him in every minute and Biffa cared for X so deeply.

At the start of highschool they separated, X will always regret joining the gang who named themselves the Hermits. It wasn't because they weren't good people, but they drew him away from Biffa, and he felt oh so lonely. He still remembers running into the school bathroom locking the stall door on himself and just cry, tears falling down his face after he got mocked for something he did.

_ When you kissed me _

He remembers when Biffa found him again. He was hanging outside smoking some shit with some of the hermits, when he suddenly got nauseous.

Biffa found him puking in the toilet. His face was pale, hair hanging in his face sticking to it with sweat, and he felt terrible. He had vomited out all of his lunch and everything he ate that day, he was only puking out water. His throat was hoarse and it stung from the stomach acid, he felt awful. 

He remembers as Biffa laid a hand on his back, wiping the hair out of his eyes and waited until he finished. He didn't say a word, just was there helping when no-one did.

He remembers how that night, after he brought him home, cuddled in the bed they shared their first kiss.

_ Slow down _

They stood up from the table, X collecting the plates and forks to wash them, but Biffa stopped him, catching him off guard with a sudden kiss, dragging him into the bedroom. They both fell onto the bed, X on top of Biffa, lips on lips, hands roaming on each other's body. X pulled away with a pant, laying his head on Biffa's chest.

_ I'm going too fast now _

He hummed contently, tracing figures on Biffa's arm, fingers scooting over the skin. "I have schoolwork to do" he muttered into his shirt, "I have to get up"

_ And I can't keep up with time, now let it go _

"Stay" breathes the other, wrapping strong arms around him. X shighs, a sad smile on his face. "I wish I could," he whispers, barely audible.

_ Slow down _

X shifts, tugging at Biffa's arms hold on him. He sits up on Biffa's stomach, hands resting on his abs. He wrinkles the others shirt, tugging on the fabric.

_ So I can touch you _

He doesn't want to let go, not now, there's so little time he can spend with him, with the piling homework, with Biffa at his workplace so often, he needs, he wants to be more with him.

_ Cause I can't keep up with us, now let it go _

He leans back in, connecting their lips and a soft kiss. He feels Biffa wrap him in a protective hug, and he pulls his hands through the others greasy hair.

_ You feel like heaven with my eyes closed _

X closes his eyes, and feels himself drowning in the embrace, he feels safe. Biffa holds him, protects him, keeps him from everything that can hurt him, and X can't get enough of it.

_ You feel like heaven with my eyes closed _

With closed eyes, he notices the smells, breathing in Biffa's scent deeply. He knows it well, being around him all the time, and he smells like home. Yes, Biffa  _ is _ home.

_ You feel like heaven with my eyes closed _

He feels Biffa tugging at his lips, and their kiss deepens, and X just wants to feel all of Biffa, wants Biffa to feel all of him. He lets go of the other's hair, sneaking a hand under his shirt to touch his warm skin. 

Biffa's hug let's go too, hands slowly creeping under X's shirt, roaming around and feeling every part of X's skin.

X feels Biffa let go of their kiss, just so that he can kiss X's neck and whisper in his ear "Do you want this now?" He asks quietly, hands still holding on Xisuma's hips. "Yes" shudders X, and Biffa's back to kissing his jaw, his neck, his shoulders, careful not to leave a mark, so X's schoolmates won’t tease him about it.

No-one hears them in the night, the neighbouring flats empty as their moans echo in them.

***

_ Now we're smoking and drinking and trying to forget _

The two sit on a bench in the corner of the park, a half empty bottle of some drink standing besides them. X leanes on Biffa’s shoulder as a puff of smoke leaves his lips to be washed away with the cool breeze, and he hears the autumn leaves tremble as the wind catches them, some falling to the ground.

He inhales the smoke again, and breathes it out with a small sigh. He knows they shouldn't smoke, it damages your lungs, causes cancer and all of that stuff, but most importantly it costs a ton. But hey, they need a way to rest, relax, sit down somewhere with a few cigarettes and a bottle of some light alcohol and let go off the pressure that accumulated over the week.

_ All the stress, all the mess and the credit card debt _

Money was something they struggled with, and even if neither of them wanted to admit, X would have to find a part time job somewhere soon, he couldn’t just live off of Biffa forever. While Biffa and him were best friends since they met, and something more than that for soon to be 15 months now, he couldn’t just expect the man to pay for everything.

There was that one time they were grocery shopping in the ABC at the corner. X would carefully watch the price of everything, only putting the essentials in the cart, while Biffa went looking for something around the shelves. He came back with a 2 bags of chips and a few condoms with stupid smirk on his face. X blushed mad, turning away to hide his face and just shrugged, letting Biffa put it in the cart.

_ And I'm still surprised _

They were standing in the line for the cashier, putting all the groceries on the conveyor belt, waiting for the people in front of them to get served. They finally got to the counter, the cashier starting to scan the objects. (X decided to look away, not wanting to see the cashier’s glare as she scanned  _ that _ , also hopelessly trying to hide the blush that still tried to creep onto his face.) 

X volunteered to pay, getting his credit card out but it declined. Fuck. He tried again. Still. “Shit” he cursed under his breath. He didn't have any cash at hand at the moment, and he really didn’t have a choice but leave all the stuff behind.

_ You never left me _

“I’ll pay” Biffa gently pushed him out of the way, giving his card to the cashier. X wanted to stop him first, but he realized that doing so would not be the best idea. 

They brought the groceries home together, putting the ones that needed it into the fridge, the others each their own place. X went into their shared room, digging up his saved up money to pay for Biffa, but before he could find it the said man came in, telling him “Don’t even try love, I paid for it” and pulled him away onto his lap, burying his head into X’s shoulder, placing little kisses under his ears. Xisuma whined, melting into Biffa’s lap for a while before gaining composure. “Biff, honey, we have agreed we’ll clean up the flat today, and I still have essays to write” he whined, trying to escape the hands that now had wrapped around his torso, keeping him in place. 

“Aww, stayyy” Biffa cried, making his grip on the other just a bit tighter. “Ok, just five minutes.”

“Five minutes” Biffa muttered, agreeing, starting to place small kisses all over the back of X’s neck.

They stayed more than five minutes at the end.

***

_ 14 months before…  _

_ We were young and in love but forgot to show up _

  
  


He was in some party the hermits hosted. It was in the new member's, Grian's house. (At least he thought it was there, he wasn't too sure about that.)

The air was filled with smoke, and with every breath he took he could smell the alcohol that hung around. He would soon have to get up and leave, he promised Biffa that he would be home before midnight. 

_ But just one more drink wouldn't hurt right? _

He thought, ordering something from the red-sweater boy guarding the drinks.

"What do you want gorgeous?" X awkwardly blushed at that. Why was the guy calling him in a pet name? 

"Uhh, something you want I don't really care" he shrugged.

"Whatever you say sexy" 

_ Huh _

X finally got his drink, with a little piece of paper with a phone number and a name on it.

_ Oh, so that's what with the nicknames _

X didn't know what to do now. Would the guy be hurt if he didn't text? Or if he would message him, how would he turn him down nicely? 

He looked around in the crammed house, looking for a quieter corner to sit down, if he found.

Seeing as such a place didn't exist there he decided to leave. He took his coat and hat, heading towards the door. It was cold outside despite it only being October, the cold air hit him in the face quickly as he stepped out of the door. 

He walked around the streets only lit by the street lamps, breathing in the scents of the fallen leaves, car dust and the cold air. Small white clouds of vapor flew from his mouth as he breathed out, and it was an uncomfortable sensation as the wind blew it in his face, making it feel like it was freezing off.

_ I was there, in my head, just to fall off drunk _

He turned around a few corners, walked along a few roads and streets until he arrived at a park he knew well, he and Biffa had gone there many times. X opened the iron door with a loud creek  _ (Do they even oil this?)  _ and went in. It was very empty and dark, but it wasn't scary. Maybe it should have been, but X was too drunk to notice, so he sat down on a bench and took the cup of drink he had into both hands.

He should've contemplated the option of it being drugged as he fought his way through the crowd, but he didn't, just brought it to his lips taking small sips.

It tasted nice, he couldn't describe the taste but it was good. 

_ And I'm still surprised _

He didn't notice the time running as he stayed in the dark, the cup was now far away, empty on the ground, swept away by the wind out of sight.

X was half-asleep, half-dreaming, drunk, he slowly started noticing the cold that started setting in his bones, the weak jacket not being enough to keep his body heat. A bit of soberness was making its way back to his mind, and the panic started sweeping in.

_ Where was he, how did he get here, but most importantly how will he get home before he dies of hypothermia? _

He took out his phone, and pushed the button on the side. Nothing. Again. Nothing. He pushed it for longer this time, and the screen lit up, only to show a dead battery icon.  _ Just what I was missing..  _ he thought, putting it back into his pocket. He wasn’t that sure he could find his way to their shared flat with Biffa, they only moved in together like three weeks ago, the surrounding part of the town still unknown by X.

Still, the best option (Or what his drunk mind told him to be the best option) seemed to be that he tries navigating himself home, no matter the scary circumstances. He stood up, shaking his limbs that were frozen in cold, trying to get them to work. As he stood up and started making his way to the iron door, he heard it creek loudly and he saw a black outline closing it behind themself.  _ Fuck.  _ He didn't want to think about who that stranger was or why they went to an empty park in the middle of the night.

But the figure started walking closer, and even though they were very badly lit from behind, he slowly started recognising the person.

_ You never left me _

"Biffa?" He asked quietly, his voice almost drowned out by the sizzling of the leaves and blowing of the wind.  _ This would be very awkward if it wasn't Biffa.  _ His mind supplied helpfully, but he wasn't left thinking about that for long.

"Xisuma, oh thank fucking God I though you were kidnapped or something" Biffa's tone completely surprised X, he sounded tired, stressed and relived at the same time, if filled Xisuma with regret and grief. He suddenly felt so bad about himself, he let Biffa worry about him only because he didn't bother to leave the party.

_ Slow down _

He let himself be picked up and carried home. He was tired and weak from the cold slowly seeping into his bones, he felt comforted by Biffa's warmth.

_ I'm going too fast now _

He was half-asleep when he felt being placed on a soft bed, his shoes and coat getting removed and his jeans taken off just to be replaced with warm and fuzzy sweatpants.

_ And I can't keep up with time, now let it go _

He heard fabric rustle next to him and he knew Biffa was changing too. He felt a soft kiss pressing on his forehead and the blanket was lifted beside him as the other man joined him in the bed. He scooted closer to him, burying his face into the other's chest, whimpering as strong arms had wrapped around him.

_ Slow down _

" 'm so sorry" he whispered, but his tone gave away how much he was at the edge of crying. "It's ok babe, don't worry. Next time you'll charge your phone and leave early. Sshhh, don't cry baby, it's not a big deal don't worry" he tried to comfort X, who was still tearing into his shirt.

_ So I can touch you _

He pulled a hand through the brown strands of X's hair, caressing his face with his thumb. His mother used to do that when he was a kid and couldn't sleep or was upset, and it seemed to help Xisuma too.

_ Cause I can't keep up with us, now let it go _

He let go of the other's hair, pulling their foreheads so they touched, staring deeply into X's wide and puffy eyes, red from crying. He was still absolutely beautiful.

_ You feel like heaven with my eyes closed _

"Ssh, it's ok baby, don't cry." Biffa whispered, a gentle smile sitting on his face. "Can I kiss you?" He asked, leaning in, but not letting their lips touch just yet.

_ You feel like heaven with my eyes closed _

"Yes" came the breathy answer, and their lips connected in an incredibly soft and loving kiss, full with emotion, but without anything other than just pure raw love and affection. 

_ You feel like heaven with my eyes closed _

Xisuma felt Biffa's lips moving on his, and he kissed back just as passionately and softly, feeling the other softly breathe when they pulled away for air. A few other soft packs were placed all along his face, under his eyes, on his forehead and temples, on the top of his nose, at his jaw, placed by the edge of his lips before catching him in a proper kiss, pouring all emotions into it.

_ Slow down _

X panted into it, and kissed black with closed eyes, taking in all of Biffa's smell, movements, the way he moves his mouth, the way his arms are hugging around him protectively, or the way whispered sweet nothings to him between kisses.

"Beautiful"

"Lovely"

"Gorgeous"

"Amazing"

"Kind"

"Caring"

"Lovable"

It all made his heart swell with happiness and he was afraid it might explode just from all the love that was embracing him.

_ I'm going too fast now _

X wasn't sure if he deserved it. What did he do for Biffa to shower him all of this love? He didn't even notice the silent tears streaming down his face until two thumbs had swiped it off his face.

"What's wrong love?" He asks, voice incredibly soft and caring again, X is sure his heart is going to explode.

_ And I can't keep up with time, now let it go _

"It- it's just… I'm not used to being loved so much- You're too good to me Biffa" the tears broke out, and he tried his best to hide them in his shirt.

_ Slow down _

"Ssh, it's okay love, it's okay" came the reassuring sound, and X felt himself calming down. He hiccuped a few times before they fell into a comfortable silence.

_ So I can touch you _

Xisuma let out a shallow and quiet breath, scooting his arms around Biffa, trying to pull himself closer, not caring whether that was physically possible or not.

_ Cause I can't keep up with us, now let it go _

He softened his grip on the other, tiredness taking over, bringing him closer and closer to falling asleep in the other's hands. He listened to Biffa's rhythmic breathing, it was like a metronome guiding, in the night, bringing him closer and closer until he fell off into the sleep’s territory.

_ You feel like heaven with my eyes closed _

He laid there, breathing slowly, quieting, eyes closed, inhaling and exhaling in a rhythmic pattern that matched Biffa's. 

_ You feel like heaven with my eyes closed _

His head was heavy with sleep, but he wanted to savour these sweet minutes with Biffa quietly snoring beside him, the moon high up the sky, shooting it's silver rays onto the bed, and the tiredness was so sugary sweet he didn't want to give into the night.

_ You feel like heaven with my eyes closed _

They two slept in a close embrace, legs tangled and bodies close, but neither of them minded. It was truly heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you noticed I ever referred to them as boyfriends once? I think in this they didn't name their realtionsip and they weren't "dating". They weren't in a place to afford going on dates, so they didn't put a label on their relationship. They both knew the other liked them, and they didn't need to call eachother that. Because of this, X was confused how to turn down Grian, he didn't have a "boyfriend" but he also didn't want to cheat on Biffa, because he liked only him. 
> 
> If this would have a continuition, Biffa would ask out X on a proper date and to be boyfriends when he had the money, and X would propose because Biffa would be a coward, afraid that they weren't on that level yet.
> 
> Tell me about your thouhts on this :3


End file.
